Cliché Café
by Fullmetal Angel 17
Summary: She's a girl in a small town who didn't care to have fun. She never concerned herself with parties or boys or fun. But she meets a handsome blonde one night in the cafe. And suddenly, things like boys become of interest. AU, Flynn/Rita.


**A/N:** Looking around the TOV fanfics, I came to the sad conclusion that there isn't any dedicated to Flynn and Rita. Sure, I found like one story with two chapters dedicated to them (it's also a multi-pairing story that looks at different couplings relating to Rita and another character). But that was just about it. Nada. Zilch.

So out of the compassion in my heart (and because I have writer's block that prevents me from working on my other stories), I decided to write a fanfic for the pairing and give those who support it the relief to actual see something for them here. Aren't I just the nicest? ^w^

Anyways. If you haven't already caught on from the summary, this is an AU. This also takes place in a café, where much of our modern romance takes place. I got the idea from reading another fic that was based on a café romance and stuff. And I thought to myself, "This could really work for a FlyRita fic". And yes, I just made up that couple name for them. But whatever.

So enjoy my final product (many revisions were done long before). And please leave me a review when you're done. It makes me happy to see all the different comments. No really, it does. Now I'll let you go to read.

"Regular dialogue"

'_Mental dialogue'_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Stranger**

Everyday was boring as hell. Simple as that.

…What? Did you want me to say differently? Well I'm not going to sugar coat the story for anyone, including you. So you might as well just learn to accept my storytelling and shut that trap of yours before I personally make you.

Silent now, are we? Good. Now where was I…

Ah, yes. Everyday was boring as hell. There wasn't much to do around the small town. The most fun anyone had was hanging around Tommy's Creak, drinking like no tomorrow or throwing yourselves off the ledge and into the spring water. There's also an old arcade. But what reason would I have to be inside a headache inducing building?

"Hey! I hung out in arcades."

"Will you shut up and let me tell the story, Carol!"

"I'm just saying…"

"Well, don't say anything! Damn, you're more worse than that pretty boy sword wielder. What are you, some crazed otaku?"

"I heard that. And for your information, wielding a sword is cool."

"Says the guy who has to maintain his long mane, instead of his girlfriend."

"Ha! You're just jealous."

"Guys! Can we please get on with the story? Some of us are falling asleep here if you haven't noticed."

"Hmph."

"You do have a point there, old man. Ugh, that left a bad taste in my mouth to agree with you. Yuck. But anyways, as I was saying…"

* * *

"One mocha latte and a cinnamon roll coming right up. And would that be all for you, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok. That'll be seven dollars and fifteen cents."

"Here you go."

"Thank you and I'll have your order up in a sec!" A woman, of twenty years with short red hair and a bubbly personality, put the cash in the register and started preparing the man's order. She was humming a tune to herself as she did that, slightly swaying her head back and forth to the rhythm of her humming. She got done with the order and put it on the counter for the man to collect.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. And you have yourself a really nice day too!" She waved cheerily to the man, a wide smile on her face.

"Ok. You too." He gave her a wave from over his shoulder before walking out the glass doors with his order on hand.

It didn't seem like any more people would be walking through the doors soon, so the girl took this as an opportunity to relax and slouch her body against the counter. She propped her elbows on the glass and used her hands to hold her head up. Her violet eyes scanned all the tables, seeing a couple of teenagers to the side and several adults to their own tables all around. Light chatter was heard and music from the radio filled the background with a serene feel to it. She lulled her head more to the left, closing her eyes for a brief second.

"I wouldn't be sleeping on the job if I were you." someone said from behind, her tone flat in contrast to the girl's own chipper voice. She didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. She could already picture the seventeen-year-old with short brunette hair having a scowl on her face, green eyes narrowed in irritation as she looked on at her form slumped over the counter.

Regardless, she remained in her same position and kept her eyes closed as she spoke. "But I've been working my shift AND Claire's. So I deserve a little bit of a break."

"The boss doesn't care if you've been working long hours."

"Can't you be a little less grumpy, Rita? Have some sympathy for me here." she pleaded.

"Well if you weren't so friendly and sympathetic, then you wouldn't be working Claire's shift. Isn't that right, Rima?"

"That's what friends do. They help one another. I mean, haven't you ever helped someone who needed you?"

"No. If I needed help, I'd have done it myself." She propped her hands on either side of her hip and spoke with uttermost pride.

The red head turned around, giving her co-worker a look of disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you wouldn't ask for anyone's help?"

"That's precisely it."

"Ugh…" she groaned, running a hand down her face. "There's no getting through you. It would be nice if you showed a little positive attitude whenever I talk to you."

"Positive? There's nothing positive about working in some rinky dinky café. I'd rather be at home working on my science homework then to be here dealing with people. And what's with these damn uniforms? Is the boss trying to sell coffee or fan-service?" And to make her point, she stretched out the kitty paw print apron out. A look of distaste crossed her features as she eyed the paw print apron, maroon long sleeved shirt with the pink tie, and short black skirt. And she wanted nothing more than to chuck the kitty ears hair band in the nearest dumpster.

"Actually, I think the uniforms give a sort of unique quality. And I just love the color pink." Rima was wearing a similar outfit, except her outfit consisted of a pink short-sleeved shirt, white skirt and white kitty ears as opposed to the black ones on Rita's head.

"Of course you would say that. But I don't feel the same way. And like I said before, I'd rather be at home where at least I'll be able to hear myself think."

"It's not healthy to keep yourself cooped up in your house." An idea suddenly popped up in her head. "I know! You should totally come with me to the party on Saturday. It'll be sooo much fun!" she squealed in excitement.

The brunette's brow arched in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me? And why on earth would I want to go to some stupid party?" The girl crossed her arms in front of her with the same look on her face.

"Because you'll have fun."

"It's at Tommy's creak. How much fun can a person really have?"

The red head's eyes slanted in a suggestive way as she neared the grumpy looking teen with an arm around her shoulders. "You'll get to meet some really cute guys there~"

"No thanks."

"You're no fun!" she pouted at the teen, eyes showing disappointment over what she said.

"And you must be oblivious to think that I'd ever agree to go anywhere 'fun', as you put it." Rita replied, putting air quotes around the word 'fun' for emphasis.

"Fine. Don't come. But one day, when you meet that special someone and he decides he wants you to go to a party with him, you're going to wish you were more outgoing."

"Yeah, that'll be the day." she retorted sarcastically.

"Hey. There's a Mister Right out there for everyone. You're just too busy locking yourself up in your apartment to notice."

"And if there really is, as you say, a 'Mister Right' out there, then he would have already showed up. This miserable town only has a thousand and three hundred residents that live here. It wouldn't have taken this long for him to appear if what you say is right."

"Not everything in life has to be negative, you know."

"I don't look at things negatively. I see things through a realistic view."

"Same thing."

"No it's not."

She raised a hand in front of her. "Whatever. I'm not going to argue technicalities with you. My shift is going to end in a minute and I still have to get ready to go see my boyfriend this afternoon."

"Right."

Rima proceeded to untie her apron, giving Rita a friendly smile and tilting her head to the side. "Don't worry Rita. You'll find your happiness eventually."

"I thought we agreed not to talk about **that**?"

"I know." Rima could see a flash of remorse in her eyes, despite the indifference on her face. She knew how much of a sore spot the topic was and didn't bring it up. But at the same time, she hated seeing her friend waste her life away in her studies instead of living it to the fullest. It was that very reason why she brought it upon herself to look after the girl whenever she could (which was pretty much at work, considering the girl didn't get out much).

Rita walked around Rima and began pushing her out the swinging doors leading to the other side of the counter. "Come on now. I thought you said you had a date to get ready for?"

"Yup!"

Rita finally led her out through the doors and gave her a pat on the back, a bored look on her. "Then what are you waiting for? Get going already."

"Right. Oh, and give me a call when you're ready to lock up."

The teen lifted her hand and used her index finger to give Rima a poke to the temple. Rima's face scrunched up in comical pain from the jab.

"I'm not a kid anymore. I think I can fend for myself by now."

"I kno-ouch! Stop doing that!" she whined, attempting to swat Rita's hand away. But she dodged her hands and gave her another jab to her forehead. "I'm just worried about letting you walk alone at night. There are a lot of dangerous men out there that wouldn't hesitat-ouch!"

"Will you stop worrying already? Just go home and get ready for that date already."

"Mou. You're mean." Delicate fingers rubbed at the sore spot on her head. She purposely made her voice sound childish, hoping to gain a little sympathy from the teen. But it didn't help much when Rita went in for another flick.

"Quit acting like a baby, Rima. I have a shift to get back to and I don't want the boss to see me not doing my job."

"Fine. But do call me."

"Yeah, yeah." She dismissively waved a hand to her, walking back to return to her post.

"Bye, bye!" Rima called out. Not long after, the bells on the glass doors sounded off and Rita could no longer hear Rima's hurried steps. She got behind the counter and pulled up a chair to sit on. She slouched forward and gazed out the glass doors in a bored manner.

'_That girl is too cheerful for her own good. It's almost hard to believe we've been friends for seven years now.'_ A slight smile tugged at the corners of her lips. _'But she's not too bad to be around. She certainly makes things seem less boring around here.'_

_

* * *

_

"Man, you were mean. Even then to top it off."

"Shut up, midget. I'm trying to tell my story."

"And here I thought you were a little compassionate, considering all things."

"Zip it you old fart!"

"That's not very nice to call adults that. Now you just hurt my feelings."

"If you and that runt over there didn't interrupt my story, I wouldn't have felt the need to insult either of you."

"Please, Rita. Tell us the rest of the story. I'm very interested in what happens next."

"Why, thank you Estelle for being the only polite person here. Now where was I? Oh, so I was maning the front counter…"

* * *

The teen let out a loud yawn, putting a hand to her mouth and feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

It was getting late and the number of customers that came in died down.

Rita returned to her place at the counter after refilling the cup dispensers and wiping off the empty tables. To pass the two hours left till closing time, she pulled out a book from the pocket of her apron and flipped it to the page she last left off on. It was a book on engineering. More specifically, on automotive and industrial machinery. It's something that's always interested her greatly. She's long admired the inner workings that go into making things function and hoped to one day get into the business of producing such technology.

But first, she had to graduate… and make enough money to pay for college. That was the whole reason she even bothered to take up this job, as degrading and silly as it was. But she needed the money and this was the only place hiring. So rather than be picky, she took up the offer to work here.

"I'm going to make enough for school and to get out of this shit hole" is what she's often told herself whenever she felt her resolve weaken and she doubted her ability to get through it another day.

It gave her inspiration to get through it all. If that much at least.

She placed her legs on the counter and leaned the back of the stool back until it hit the shelf of coffee bean packages behind her. Bringing the book to eye level, she began reading the chapter on the different types of bolts to use.

The boss was long gone, so she didn't feel worried to be slacking off like she was. He trusted her enough to let her close up shop. So no problem there.

She was starting to get into the reading when she suddenly heard the bell on the doors give a ding.

'_Damn it. Do people really need a coffee fix this late in the day?'_

She wasn't too pleased to have her attention taken from the book on her hands, as noted in the way she rose from her seat and letting out an angered 'huff'. She laid the book face down, open on the spot she left off at, and turned narrowed eyes towards the person that dared to destroy her moment of peace.

But what she saw wasn't what she was expecting.

There, in front of her, stood a very handsome blonde. His hair was short and styled spiky to the side. He wore a blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up and black, denim jeans. And his eyes…the most prettiest of blues…

"Excuse me?"

She was jolted from her thoughts when she heard him speaking. She vigorously shook her head sideways and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She hoped he didn't see the blush that made its way onto her face.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could take my order. I'm not from around here and I wasn't sure if this place was open or not."

"Y-…(ahem)…Yes we're open. And what did you need?" She wanted to mentally slap herself right there on the spot.

'_Shit! I can't believe my voice went high pitched like that. What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Hmm…" He looked up to the menu, scanning all the selections with a hand to his chin. "What do you recommend?" he asked her.

"What I recommend?" She was taken back by his question.

"Yeah. I trust you know what's good here." He flashed her a smile that had her stomach doing back flips.

'_He has a really great smile…wait! Where the hell did that come from? I just barely met the guy for goodness sakes! I shouldn't be thinking of him like that! What is wrong with me?'_

"Is this a bad time? Because if it is, I'll just leav-."

"No!" She grabbed his wrist from over the counter as he turned to make his leave, heart thumping rapidly in her chest. Her eyes immediately widened when she saw the shocked look on his face and as she realized what she'd done. Without a moment's hesitation, she retracted her hands and waved them nervously in front of her. "I-I mean, no it's not a bad time."

"Oh. Well, that's a relief." And there was that smile again.

"S-So…about that coffee recommendation. Um, I think the Hazelnut Caramel one is pretty good. T-that is, if you like hazelnut! I'm not trying to force it on you or anything. But if you like it-."

"You know, that actually sounds really good. I think I'll take that."

"Oh. Well then, one Hazelnut Caramel coming right up."

"Thanks."

Rita swiftly turned around, cursing herself for acting like a fool in front of him. She felt her face burn all over and cursed herself even more for that. She grabbed a cup from the dispenser and started to pour the coffee and caramel syrup inside, stirring in the hazelnut syrup as well. She made a grab for the whip cream and cinnamon, adding the last of the ingredients to the coffee. She didn't once turn back to see the man behind her, most likely laughing over her humiliation.

'_Good thing I'll probably never see him again. Saves me from having to hear of this embarrassing situation again'_ she thought stubbornly.

"This is a pretty interesting book you're reading." She whipped her head behind her to see the man flipping through the pages, the bookmark flat on the counter. She made a mad dash for the object and nearly ripped it from his hands.

"Y-You shouldn't be touching other people's things!" She held the book tightly against her chest, mortified that he saw what she was reading.

"Don't worry. I remember what page you were on if that was what you were worried about."

The teen remained speechless as he raised his right hand to show that he wrote the exact page number on his palm, a pen laying beside him. She took the bookmark from his hand without protest.

"And I meant it when I said the book was interesting. Completely unexpected of a girl, but interesting nonetheless." That ticked her off.

"O-Oh. So you're saying that girls shouldn't know of these things? Is that what you're insinuating?"

"Not at all." he said in alarm, catching on to the tone of her voice. "I just didn't think that you would take interest in machinery."

"And what did you think I'd be interested in? Huh?"

"Ok? Maybe I didn't think my words through." He nervously scratched the back of his hand, face contorted in embarrassment.

"Damn straight you didn't think it through! We barely just met and already you're assuming things. Especially when you don't know a single thing about me!"

"I'm sorry." he said in concern and guilt.

"Well, that's not gonna cut it! I-I'm so s-sick of people assuming what they like! It's not their business to care what my interests are!" She saw the hurt on his face and immediately sobered up.

"I'm deeply sorry. Really, I am."

"Pff. Whatever. Oh, and here's your coffee." she said, slamming the cup down. "Have a nice night, sir." She turned around to pull her stool back forward.

But she didn't hear him walk out.

"I'm really sorry."

"It doesn't matter. So just go." she grumbled to him.

"But it does matter to me. I don't like making others feel bad. And if I can remedy the situation, I will."

"Did you not just hear me? I said go."

"I still have two hours before you close. And it looks like you're the only one here."

"I thought you said you were new here?" she asked, doubtful of his intentions.

"It says it on the menu board to the side of you." He pointed to the left of her. And sure enough, there was a board there.

'_Shit.'_

Rita turned her gaze back to him. "So where are you trying to get with this?" She looked mad from his perspective. And she didn't bother to hide it either.

"Well. It's really dangerous for girls to be walking back home alone, and at night for that matter. So I think I'll stay with you and make sure you get home safe."

She snorted at his suggestion. "And how do I know you're not a dangerous person? For all I know, you could be a rapist and I wouldn't know anything about it."

He chuckled a little. "Believe me when I say I'm not dangerous."

"Well, I don't believe you. And I think you might just very well be dangerous."

"Understandable. But I promise I won't try anything on you." His voice sounded genuine and the seriousness on his face spoke for itself. But Rita, being ever skeptical of things, didn't buy into it.

"Your word is as good as nothing to me."

He sighed, clearly frustrated by the many counter attacks to his persona. "If it makes you feel any better, you can hold on to my driver's license and car keys. That way, you know who I am in case you ever get too suspicious." He fished through his pockets and handed her his wallet and keys, looking down at her with hope. "Are we good now?"

She looked at the picture on the driver's license handed to her, looking up to his face, and back at the picture. "Yeah. I guess…um, Flynn?"

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Rita." he said, looking at the nametag on her shirt. She felt her face heat up again when he did that.

"Anyways!" She crossed her arms and turned her head to the side, trying to hide the blush forming on her face. "If you want to stick around for two hours, then that's fine by me. But you better stay silent or so help I'll punch you through those doors. Got it?"

"Got it."

"G-Good." She picked up the book and leaned herself against the stool trying to get comfortable. She was about to prop her legs on the counter when Flynn spoke up again.

"So what are you reading about?"

'_Damn, he's getting on my nerves.'_

"I'm reading about bolts and what kinds of machines use certain brands of them." she said flatly.

"Oh. That sounds cool." he said enthusiastically.

He got quiet right after. So she began reading from her spot, roaming her eyes around the picture of a conveyor belt and reading the tiny notes under it.

"Is it something you plan to study for?"

"Yes." she said from behind the book. She heard him sipping his coffee and the shuffling of feet. But she paid no attention to it, opting for reading instead. _'Hmm. So it says that the running time is only powerless when…'_

"Man, that's something."

"What the hell!" She hurled her body forward from the stool, Flynn standing behind it with a look of confusion. She took a second to try and catch her breath. "Did you have to sneak up on me like that?" She pointed an accusing finger at him, the other hand holding the book over her erratic heart.

"I just wanted to see what you were reading." he said plainly. Like creeping up on someone wasn't an issue with him.

"Well, stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking up on me, damn it! What else do you think I'm talking about?"

"…I don't know."

Her anger was reaching the boiling point, practically seeing red in her vision. She pointed to a table closest to the counter with a shaky finger and pursed lips. "Just. Sit. There. Got it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, not noticing the fury dancing behind her emerald eyes. "I guess so." Flynn walked out from behind the counter and sat at the table where Rita told him to. He rested his head on his propped up hands and sat there staying at her with an intent look on his face.

Rita decided to ignore his gaze and went back to her book. But after five minutes of feeling his eyes bore holes through her, she had enough. She slammed the book onto her lap and gave him the stink eye.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to read here, in case you haven't noticed."

"I know."

"Then stop staring!"

"Alright."

"Ugh." She lifted the book back up and tried looking for the sentence she left off at.

"What did you learn now?" Flynn didn't know what hit him as a heavy object hurled its way across the counter and collided with his head. "Ouch! What the heck was that for?" he cried out, holding his head with both hands.

"That's for being noisy when I told you not to." She saw him crouching his head down, holding it between his arms in agony. She looked up the wall to see the clock read 9:30. _'Just an hour and thirty minutes to go.'_ she thought grimly.

She lifted herself off the stool and walked out of the counter area, arms crossed and seething with anger. When she reached the table Flynn was writhing in agony at, she dropped her upper body towards the floor to retrieve her fallen book. She gave him a crossed look, but he didn't see because his body was hunched over.

"Now are you going to be silent? Or do you want another book to the head?" she said, smirking down on him.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ok. You win. Oww." he muffled from under his body. The smirk on Rita's face grew wider.

"Good." And with that, she walked back to the counter to finish her reading.

* * *

"So…you threw a book at his head. Wasn't that a little mean to do?"

"Nah. Sometimes you gotta be a little rough on a person to get your point across."

"Oh…"

"But you're too nice to do something like that, Estelle."

"Hehe. That's true. So what happened next with you and Flynn?"

"Oh. About that. Well, you see…"

* * *

It took some time (about fifteen minutes to be exact). But Flynn managed to live through the throbbing pain and looked up to see the teen reading her book, face hidden behind the pages. There was still an hour and fifteen minutes on the clock. And the brunette wasn't going to be initiating conversation anytime soon. So the man decided to lay his head on the table, arms folded under him, and wait it out till her time was up.

He looked out the glass doors with a content smile on his face, despite the red mark on his forehead.

Rita, though, was secretly watching him from the side of her book. She didn't know what compelled her to do so. And to put it bluntly, it unnerved her to do such a thing. But only because she's never once found a reason to stare at anyone.

Another thing that unnerved her was the sudden change in behavior since his appearance.

Rita has always known herself for being reserved and cynical. She didn't partake in silly things nor has she ever thought herself of acting differently. She didn't stutter, never blushed, she's never had trouble forming coherent sentences and nothing (except her love for machinery) had the capability of swaying her emotions. Living in a small town for all her life, she didn't see anything that remotely peaked her interest.

So to have a random guy waltz in the café and make her do all those things she didn't normally ever do was strange; a foreign reaction that didn't equate in her regular routine.

'_He's just like any other guy.'_ she told herself. _'So then, why can't I stop staring at him?'_

Suddenly, the book didn't seem as interesting anymore. It didn't call out to her like it did forty-six minutes ago, tempting her with the knowledge it held inside. Her curiosity diminished the second she sat back down and attempted to find her place in it.

She stubbornly blames the blonde for constantly interrupting her.

A gnawing feeling was creeping its way up, and she didn't know what it was or why it surfaced when she looked at him. But she supposes that the feeling was guilt for hitting him with the book.

Yeah. That's what it was.

"So…how long have you worked here for?" Flynn asks her from the table, head propped on his hands.

She lowers her book and looks to him for a second. "A couple of months now."

"And do you like it here?"

She eyes the paw print apron tied around her waist, nearly gagging from the sight alone. "Not at all. But its work. So I don't have much to complain about."

"I kind of figured you didn't like it all that much. It just doesn't seem…how should I put it? It doesn't seem like your thing, is all."

His smile was stirring things up inside again. She could feel it.

"Y-Yeah. Of course."

"But cat ears really suit you."

Her eyes widened in shock and her face flared up instantly. "Wha!" Her book falls out of her hands. "W-What the hell are you talking about, you perv?"

"I'm just saying they look cute on you." he told her casually, a wide smile on his face.

"S-Shut up!" She ripped the cat ears from her head and chucked them into the trash bin near the counter, stomping towards the kitchen right after.

"Where are you going?" he asks in worry, getting up from his seat.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" she yells out before pushing the swinging doors open with immense force. They close after her with a loud bang.

She maneuvers her way around the grill and counters till she reaches a door with a sign that said 'restroom for girls' on it. Once in front of it, she forces the door open and slams it shut. A flick of a switch illuminates the small bathroom. She doesn't hesitate to slide her body down the wall and onto the floor (germs were never much of a concern for her).

Her face feels hot and she notices a light patch of sweat coat the back of her neck when she dabs two of her fingers there.

"I must be going crazy." she mutters to herself, gaze on the ceiling with her hands pressed to the floor. She practices breathing in hopes of calming her nerves (and the blush on her face). It helps a little.

"Stupid guy, with his stupid smiles and stupid blue eyes and stupid face…" she grumbles to herself.

Rita closes her eyes and tries to picture herself at home, working on some interesting science experiment and tinkering with the many gadgets that lay all around her worktable. But the only thing that comes to mind is Flynn's face. And she immediately opens her eyes again.

"Stupid Flynn…"

She gives it another ten minutes before she reluctantly leaves the bathroom and heads back to the front counter.

'_That guy can't possibly still be here after this long of a wait. I'm sure he probably even made it home by now.'_

She doesn't let the fact that she felt disappointed get to her. He was nothing more than a stranger in her mind. Just another customer who dropped by to get some coffee. Nothing more to it. Absolutely nothing but a chance meeting.

She pushes open the swinging doors. And just as she predicted, he wasn't sitting at his table. Not a single trace of the mystery man she met an hour ago. Her book on mechanics was neatly placed on the counter with the bookmark wedged in the middle of the pages.

It was only her, the book and the sweet aroma of coffee that were left in the café shop.

"I knew it." she says in a low voice, a gnawing feeling, much different from before, gripping at her heart. But she doesn't let it get to her. Instead, she walks around the counter to fetch her cat ears from the trash bin so she can get back to her reading. She didn't want to be blamed for leaving them in the trash. But when she looked down the bin, she noticed that they weren't inside.

"What the-? I could have swore I threw them in here."

She rummages through the numerous papers and plastic cups (not minding that her hands were going through other people's trash), but doesn't see any sign of them being inside.

"Where the hell did they go?"

She keeps sifting through the garbage, feeling all around the edges and middle, and just about tears open the whole bin in her haste to look for them.

"Shit!" she cries out in panic. "They've gotta be here. I can't go into work tomorrow without them. The boss will have my head for this, damn it!"

"You looking for something?"

Her head jerked up in surprise.

Rita turned her head around to see the familiar blonde, the cat ears in his hand.

"It's you." she said in disbelief.

"Yup."

"But-But I thought you left already."

He walked over to her and gently placed the headband on her, smiling just as gently. A red hue powdered her cheeks.

"I wouldn't leave a girl all alone. I told you I was going to keep you company till you closed shop. And that's what I plan on doing."

She was speechless.

"And besides." He rubbed the fur of one ear. "Your headband had some mustard on it. So I went to clean it out at the fountain."

Her heart skipped a beat from the kind sentiment. "…Oh." She ducked her head low in embarrassment. "Well, uh…t-thanks for doing that."

"No problem."

* * *

"Aaaaw~"

"What's there to 'aw' about? Dude just cleaned her headband, nothing more."

"Oh, Yuri! You are completely missing the point of this."

"Missing what? That Rita is actually a softy at heart?"

"Shut it, sword boy."

* * *

Rita twiddled her fingers nervously, too embarrassed to meet the blonde's eyes.

'_Damn it! Why did he have to go and say something like…like THAT?'_

Flynn removed his hand from her cat ears and placed it at his side. "So…" he started out. "It looks like we have fifty-six minutes to kill. Can I get another coffee in the meantime?"

It takes her a moment to register that he's talking with her (if his moving lips weren't a clear indication. But she wasn't staring at them. Nope). And there was some difficulty on her part to formulate a sentence and pass it through her lips successfully. It felt like her motor skills were derailed and unable to do the most basic of things.

She was kind of irked about this.

She swallows hard on the lump that suddenly rose up her throat and attempts to quell the churning of her stomach, but to no avail. She's still feeling the symptoms that mysteriously made themselves known that night. But her brain is starting to think a little clearer and she takes this opportunity of non-stupidity to answer back before he thought weirdly of her.

"Yeah. That sounds fine." She stubbornly turns her head to the side with both hands propped on either side of her hip (it's part of her nature). "And would you like the same one?"

A part of her wishes he'll say yes because Caramel Hazel is her favorite. And if he liked it as much as her, then things will be easier for her. And maybe then, the foreign feelings will go away and leave her be. Though, she isn't sure how him liking the same flavored coffee will ease things in the least.

His blue eyes soften and that irreplaceable smile stretches across his face. "Yeah. That sounds good."

Her heart leaps again and she has to mentally remind herself that breathing is what's keeping her alive. So she heaves deeply and turns towards the counter to make him a fresh cup. He silently returns to his seat and watches her tinker with the machine. And she doesn't mind it all as much as before.

"You want a book or something to keep occupied? Because last time I checked, I don't remember asking for your constant staring." she says in a teasing manner.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I was just kind of interested in how the coffee is made."

"Really?" she turned to him and chuckled a little. "How can you not know how coffee is made? That's like, a given."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Never had the time to observe the process of it."

"Weirdo." she mutters out.

"Maybe. But it's never to late to learn something new each day."

"Yes. Because learning how to make coffee is going to improve our very world." she says sarcastically, but in a playful manner.

"Never underestimate the power of coffee." he says back in equal sarcasm.

She laughs again. "Riiight."

It takes a minute before she pours the coffee into a cup and stirs in the extra ingredients. She puts the lid on it and hands it to Flynn.

"There you go. And if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to my book."

He takes a sip of the warm drink, smiles a little, and sets it down to answer the brunette. "Not at all."

And just like before, she props her legs on the counter and immerses herself in the pages. Of course, she snuck in a quick glance of the man before turning her attention to the chapter of bolts.

He was looking out the windows and sipping his drink quietly.

'_Good. No more distractions from here on out.'_

_

* * *

_

Fifty-two minutes later, the duo walk out the glass door and into the cold atmosphere of night.

Rita changed out of her uniform and into a pair of denim jeans and a white t-shirt. She locks up the shop and they make their way down the street. Apparently, he thought it best to walk her to her home (which was a kind gesture and all). But she didn't completely let her guard down when they finally stepped foot out of the café.

He was still a stranger. And being a stranger, regardless of how nice he was, meant that he could still attack her at random. And who on earth wanted to be part of another meaningless casualty?

Yup. Definitely not this girl.

They passed Bob's barbershop and a floral shop run by a young couple. The lights were still on at Randy's rib restaurant and the closed down shop that used to be a pizzeria was still empty as usual.

"This town sure has a lot of interesting places to shop at, huh?"

She slides her hands into her pockets as they walk, hoping to retain some body heat in the frigid night air. "Yeah. Some places have closed down over the years. But I guess the place is still functional."

"You make it sound like this place isn't all that interesting."

"That's because it's not." she says matter-of-factly. "There's nothing to do in this small town but go to the lake and drink yourself sick."

"Don't you guys have some kind of entertainment, other than at the lake?"

"Well…there is an arcade not too far from my school. But I hate places with too much noise."

"So what do you usually do in your spare time?"

"I read. Or I work on experiments."

"I'm guessing you don't like going out much." he says with humor.

"Not really."

He turns his head to look down at her. "Are you getting cold?"

"Nope." she tells him, even though she was freezing her butt off. She hadn't expected it to get so cold tonight.

She hears a rustling noise and turns her eyes to see the blonde pulling the blue sweater over his head.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asks him in a fluster after seeing a good portion of his back being revealed with the act. But then she sees a black shirt roll down his skin.

He says nothing as he pulls the material over her head, the sweater drapes over her small shoulders and ends at the bottom of her hips. She fingers the hem in wonder.

"There you go. Problem solved."

She feels his warmth penetrate her skin, thawing the chill that was once present there. It's a comfortable warmth. And the distinct smell of cologne filters into her nostrils.

She brings the large sleeves over her mouth and huffs into them. And this time, she isn't sure if her heated face was from the sweater or because of Flynn giving it to her.

But she does feel kind of bad that he had to give up his sweater for her. The short sleeves of his shirt didn't look like they were doing much to keep him warm.

"Thanks." She mutters through the sleeves of his sweater.

He offers a kind smile and says to her, "You're welcome."

They don't say much after that. He makes a comment or two about a certain store and she offers her own complaint of it. But other than that, they take comfort in the silence.

It's a little new to her to hear a different set of footsteps. Before, she always heard the clicking of Rima's high heels and the soft thuds of her tennis shoes. But now, she was hearing the soft thuds of her tennis shoes and the louder thuds of his dress shoes.

It was a nice comparison, in her mind.

They pass by a couple sitting close together on a bench and giving each other passionate looks, the man resting a hand on her thigh while the woman twirls a strand of his hair in her hand. The sight makes her feel nauseous.

'_How can they stand all that mushy stuff they're doing? At least do this stuff at home. And NOT on the street at ten pm.'_

She sneaks a side-glance to the blonde and sees that his focus was on the sky. He has a far away look on his face and she isn't fully sure if the man walking beside her is the same guy from before. But the moon gives his hair an extra sheen that brings out the blue in his eyes. And she's sure then that he's still there.

Rita, too, takes this moment to admire the starry night above her. It's a breath-taking sight to see the bright stars float over the ink black surface and the moon, a giant saucer in the sky, drift through the dark sea and illuminate everything around her (including Flynn's golden blonde hair). She watches as cloudy breaths of air float over her peripheral vision and disperse all together, becoming invisible particles in the air.

She doesn't like to admit it, but even her scientific mind likes to stray from logic and believe in the outer-worldly things people say about the sky and the wonders it holds. Because whenever she looks up at it, she feels alive…beautiful even. But that's for her to know.

After a while of walking, she sees the intersection across from the apartment complex and stops to turn to Flynn. He looks at her in confusion, unsure of why they abruptly stopped.

"This is my stop." she tells him.

He looks around him for a sec, a disbelieving look etched on his features. "Are you sure? If you want, I can walk you to your door?"

"Nah. I feel more comfortable not letting someone else know where I live. For security reasons, nothing personal."

"Oh…" He sounds disappointed (to Rita's confusion). "Well then. I guess this is where I leave you be." He turns around to walk back down the street.

But something clicks in the girl's mind and she suddenly reaches a hand out to grab his wrist.

"Wait!" He turns his head back to regard her. "You forgot your sweater."

As soon as those words leave her lips, his mouth begins to curve upward in a small smile.

"You can keep it."

"Wai-really?" she asks in a breathy voice, her face heating up again for the thousandth time that day.

"Certainly. I wouldn't want you to freeze in the night air." he says with sincerity and a tinge of humor. He bows forward like that of a gentleman, one hand behind his back and the other tucked under the front of his body. "And it was a pleasure to meet you, Rita."

"Y-Yeah. It was nice to have met you too, Flynn." Her voice gets all shy-like, but she doesn't pay much notice.

And as he walks away, to who knows where, she wonders to herself if Rima purposefully spiked her coffee this morning. Because she couldn't explain why she was feeling so light and flustered with Flynn around her, a complete stranger she met in the café.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it. The first chapter to, what I hope it'll be, a great fic. So leave me a comment telling me how I did and if you would like to see more of this.

Until then, I'll be working on my homework for the day (every fiber in my being was begging me to finish this). And thanks for reading!


End file.
